


Je deviens votre homme (I commend myself to you)

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Feudalism, Fluff and Smut, Lord!Sebastian, M/M, Vassal!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Royal knight Sir Charles Leclerc of France had to exile himself to Roman-Germanic lands after his territory was invaded. To remain hidden, he agrees to work for Lord Sebastian Vettel as his Vassal.Je deviens votre homme" he said on his knees, before feeling his hands being hold and a pair of lips over his.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 23





	Je deviens votre homme (I commend myself to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobraniee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobraniee/gifts), [anthonyjanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonyjanthony/gifts).



> These two talented and lovely Sebchal fans. Lots of Love^^

The first time Sir Charles Leclerc heard about the Vassalange contract was from his father, who suddenly brought a old man to his house, someone to work for them like a slave, but without being one. His father explained that Killian and him had interests in common, the man needed a place to settle his family and food to provide and feed them, while his father needed someone to buy and sell his horses and protect their land from invasions or usurpations. So they exchanged favours, and the Vassalange lasted till his father's death.

Charles cried a lot, because the man's departure meant that he would have to take his place in the Castle and leave his home, away from his mother and brothers, at the age of seventeen.

He learned a lot in three years; about politics, languages, literature and socials, and loved to study and spend his free time learning, trying to become smart as the Duques, Lords and Princes he was surrounded by, hoping that someday he would be considered as such.

But England changed his plans when a thousand warriors invaded his territory, forcing all his family to exile. He considered to join the vanguard and go to fight in name of the King, but he was too young and inexperienced. His brothers and friends told him to run to the Roman Empire, and stay there till the barbaric invasions stop.

* * *

The second time Charles Leclerc heard about Vassalange was at age 22, when he was told by a nice humble farmer, that one of the most noble men of the land sold half of his animals because he couldn't take care of them anymore, he lost motivation and energy after his wife passed away.

—He tried to get a Vassal, but he's strict as the emperor. He even rejected my son for not reading and writing.- Said the man shrugging.

Charles thought that it was a perfect opportunity. Serve a Lord, do a good job and get enough provisions to help his family and maybe -just maybe- the man would compensate him with a house or some animals as well.

—What did you say his name was?

* * *

Lord Sebastian Vettel was not at all what Charles expected him to be.

To start off, he was young. Probably in his mid- thirties, and had a servant to sell his meat and make money, and a maid to take care of his children.

And he didn't seem petulant or posh like the other Lords. He was polite in their first meeting, even while telling him that he wasn't really looking for a Vassal anymore. But then he took a better look at his clothes, his face...

—You're noble, and not from here. Who are your parents?

And so Charles explained the story, while Sebastian listened carefully. When he finished, the man remained quiet for a moment, and then stated.

—You will have to get two sacred rings and a cross, you'll find them in the church. The _homenatge_ will be tomorrow.-Charles was screaming on the inside.

—Yes! Ejem, Sorry. Yes my Lord.

Sebastian smiled for the first time that day. (For the first time in a while).

* * *

  
The ritual was simple and thankfully not in the church but in the house. The maid served as a witness as Charles knealed and read the loyalty oath.

"Je deviens votre homme" he finished, extending his hands. Then he felt Sebastian holding them and a pair of lips over his.

The feeling chased him till later that night, when he fell asleep lying in his new bed.

* * *

Charles new life wasn't as hard as he expected it to be. Sebastian didn't have huge lands nor duties to attend. He wasn't a warrior, so he didn't have to be scared or paranoic about his Lord being in danger.

There were the daughters of course, but the family maid would take care of them, along with the house cleaning and maintenance. So basically, his duties were to have breakfast with Sebastian in his room, help him to dress up, and if he didn't have to assist him with any other thing, he would spend the rest of the day taking care of the animals and helping to grow the different vegetables he had in the farm.

But the less annoying part of the day, was the evening, which he would spend sitting at his Lord's feet, reading for him; meanwhile a gentle hand caressed his hair.

A few weeks had passed, and that night, Charles couldn't sleep. So many ideas in his little head, so many questions that he couldn't find the answer to.

He thought about all those alerts and warns from his fellow country men when he parted, about not letting himself submit, not to risk his position nor let his worth be questioned or put under any doubt... All seemed so useless, so senseless it made him wonder if he wasn't insane. How could he enjoy this life so much? Or prefer it over going back to serve in the royal guard and having a wife and kids?

Maybe because he didn't want to loose them like Sebastian. He could imagine what an amazing husband and father Sebastian probably was back then, before tragedy hit him. He could sense all the care, the sensibility and the intelligence of the man. Also his presence, authority and enchantment, specially in the way his back wouldn't arch when he was standing, while his shoulders were wide and perfect and his strong legs walking firmly and never shaking. His crotch was definitely something else as well, or at least that's what he thought the first time he got to see him naked before kicking those inappropriate thoughts out of his mind.

All in all Sebastian was - undoubtedly- a man worthy of admiration.

And that's probably the main reason he was there. Not for bringing up a farm, nor reading poetry, but to admire him. Making him feel great, now that the woman who used to do that before being taken by God.

He suddenly noticed a slight noise of steps coming to his room. He looked at the window and worried about being late, but no. It was dark outside, probably four or five am. He was supposed to sleep a bit more.

His door opened, showing a sweaty Sebastian with a very tired face.

—Charles..?

—Yes, my Lord? Is everything okay? 

—I don't feel well, I think I have fever. Can you please go to see if we have any medicine?- Oh God, Sebastian must be truly week if he said please.

Charles jumped out of his bed and ran to help him.

—Go back to lay down, my Lord. I'll bring up everything you need right away.

The young Vassal checked the pantry, but found no medicine there. Then, he remembered the maid had some medicine for the children and herself in the storage room, so he ran there and took what was left of the beverage there. He then made some tea, grabbed a vessel with cold water with a cloth and took everything to Sebastian's room. He sat next to the bed and poured the medicine in the tea.

—Drink this, my Lord. This way it won't taste so bad.-The blond gave him a painful smile.

—How considered.

Charles remained beside him till the medicine made effect and Sebastian started sweating a lot, helping his temperature drop down. He used the water and the cloth to clean the droplets in his neck and forehead, making the Lord sigh with relief. When everything was over and Sebastian looked better, the sun was up and high in the sky, and he had to change clothes and start the day.

He started to get up from his place but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

—Stay here.-Charles froze.

_"Please, don't"_

—It's morning. I have to fullfil my duties, my Lord.- Said instead. 

—You can do that later. You've had a busy night, lay down with me and have some more sleep.

Charles' knees weakened at the proposal, not really sure if it was correct to accept it.

_"It's not, but I'm dying to do it."_

Those beautiful eyes were almost pleading him to stay, and he suddenly felt incredibly tired, the sleepless night sinking in. So he nodded and took a step forward to the front of the bed, and climbed till he reached the pillow Sebastian put for him, next to his chest. He crumbled his body and relaxed till he felt asleep, enjoying the satisfying feeling of Sebastian's warm body next to him, and his Lord's fingers tangled in his hair.

* * *

One day, the maid caught a flu, and Sebastian told her not to get back to work until she recovered. The girls were sent to spend a few weeks away, under the charge of their governess, and Sebastian asked Charles if he could do the maintaining housework meanwhile.

The vassal had some difficulties at the beginning, since it was something he wasn't used to do at all. But he really wanted to please the blond, and the idea of someone else entering the house and maybe trying to occupy a new place made his stomach twist.

He decided to search through the maid things, to see if he could find something to make his tasks more easygoing, but what he actually found took his breath away. 

Inside a small closet he thought it was just a service room, he found a silk dress, a fox coat, a night gown and a small chest with perfume bottles.

He knew it was common that when a Lady passed away, the maid would be given some of her things in memorial and thankfulness, and he was actually a little glad how well conserved and unused the clothes looked.

Charles couldn't understand why his fingers were suddenly aching to touch that beautiful fabric, with a strong -female- scent. The gown still had some notes of perfume, probable hers.

He then moved his attention to the bottles and confirmed his theory. One of them matched the gown's scent, and it seemed very expensive.

He could imagine the Lady out of her bath, getting inside the gown, soaking a handkerchief with the bottle content and getting some drops in her hair, clothes and wrists, before getting in the bed with Sebastian.

He wondered if it would usually do the trick, if his Lord would approach her, kiss her ring and perceiving the fragrance.

His fingers wrapped around the bottle and opened it, as he pictured in his mind how Sebastian would get his fingers in her head, like he now does with him.

His soaked fingers now curling his hair, reviving the moment, getting flushed and feeling his body getting hotter and hotter, his stomach fluttering and his imagination going wild..

Suddenly, it wasn't his wife the one Sebastian was making love to, but _him_.

He got more perfume in his hands, and ran his fingers through his neck, before sliding them under his shirt and do the same with his chest.

He was very hard, so mindless while he walked across Sebastian's room to get to his... But his best-worst idea occured right there.

Because his Lord wasn't at home, and the bed was all disarmed, tempting him -urging him- to get in. 

And so he did, lay over his stomach and buried his face in the still warm sheets.

He thought about Sebastian and him sharing the bed again, but this time different...

Charles was so lost in himself, in the feeling and in what he just discovered about himself... That he didn't heard the door opening, nor the Lord's footsteps into the room.

—Holy Christ, Charles! What have you done?!

The aforementioned jumped out and looked at him, his face red and feeling completely ashamed to be found snuggling his sheets with an obvious bulge underneath his clothing.

He knelt in front of him, head down and no words coming out.

Sebastian sniffed hard, ran his fingers shortly through his hair and sniffed again.

—This was my wife's perfume.

Charles was trembling, eyes closed, waiting for the worst to come. A hit, a scold or even to be fired and exiled again.

What he definitely did not expect, was a slight breeze through his neck, contact, a slight touch there. Sebastian then ran his nose through his cheek, trying to catch more of the scent.

—God, Charles. Why are you doing this to me?

—I'm... I'm sorry.

—Shhh. Stand up.- Whispered the man very close to him.

Charles really tried, but he barely had control over his legs, so he had to grab Sebastian's shoulder so that he wouldn't fall again. And that's when he realized their bodies got together, and Sebastian was staring at him with dark lustful eyes...

_"He... Can it be possible? Is he as messed up as me?"_

—My Lord...S-Sebastian...-he shut up when the other man's thumb ran across his jaw line.

—Can I kiss you?

" _We can't do this, don't make it harder"_

—But we... We're not supposed to.- he lowered his eyes.

—I know that. And it's not part of our deal either, so you can say no.

Charles felt himself cornered by his own desire and the fear of doing something wrong, something that could change everything for him, that could cost him prestige and his family name.

Yet he found himself nodding and closing his eyes, so Sebastian pulled him closer with his left arm and pressed his lips against his. It wasn't like the _homentage_ at all. This time the contact was deeper, and his lips were wet and waiting to be opened, which happened after a few seconds, and Sebastian's tongue slipped inside his mouth. His grip on the blond man's shoulder tightened, as much as the man's pressure against his lower back.

He was now more conscious than ever about his arousal. His crotch was pressed against Sebastian's tigh and he would soon be leaking, so he parted to breath and try to collect himself, but all of a sudden he was being elevated and carried back to the bed, where he was laying.

Sebastian knelt between his legs, looking into his eyes, like asking for consent. But that's wasn't the case. His expression suddenly saddened.

—Will you leave after this?

_"What, how could I?"_

The question puzzled him. He shook his head as he grabbed his Lord's hand and kissed right over the ring they shared.

—Of course not, my Lord. I made a commitment.

—A temporary commitment. You can leave whenever you want, and I... I just need to know if you will before I get too attached. I already lost the mother of my children. I wouldn't be capable to afford another loss.

_"Oh god. He means it. He really does. I've not been insane or sick. He feels the same."_

—I'm sure your wife was a splendid woman, with the immense privilege of being your partner, your confident, rhe person who loves and cares about you, and worships you every morning. If... If you allow me to have such a right as well, I'll never leave your side my Lord... Sebastian.

The blond gasped, his eyes full of emotion and his hands shaking. Charles took them in his, and this time Sebastian was the one who got closer and kissed his ring.

—I commend myself to you as well.- he stated, and Charles never felt wholesomeness like this before.

Definitely everything he needed.

The Lord started kissing him long and hard. It was not a contract, but another type of commitment, one that would remain between them and would last for the years to come.

—Now... What should we do about this?

Sebastian's hand grabbed his bulge and squeezed a little, making him whine.

—I need you Sebastian, please.- The man undressed himself very slowly, before start teasing him again. When he bit his neck, he moaned harder and cursed.

—Ask properly. Those aren't the manners you learned in France, are they?- Asked arching his eyebrows.

—Ah! Please my Lord. Make me yours.- Begged looking at him with tearing eyes. Sebastian couldn't resist it.

He finished to undress his vassal and got on top of him, using his fingers to work him open while his other hand rubbed his cock to distract him from pain.

When he was ready, he made Charles raise his legs and hold his own knees against his chest. The feeling of getting himself exposed for his man had him so hot and close to coming he really hoped to last till Sebastian fucked him.

The blond began to move slowly and deep inside him, breathing against his mouth and holding his face to kiss him when Charles got too overwhelmed.

Soon Sebastian started to loose it, as he got close to his orgasm, and began to push harder, making Charles cry out of pleasure, not being able to hold his legs anymore and just holding on to Sebastian's back.

They both came together almost simultaneously, eyes fixed on each other's.

They didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.

* * *

Next week, the maid came back, happy to be able to cope with his duties again and finding the big house in a decent state. She would thanks Charles later.

She knocked in Sebastian's bedroom to see if he was there.

There was no answer so she entered, and holded a gasp of surprise for finding his Lord asleep, head over Charles chest, as the vassal caressed his shoulder.

—Shh. It's okay. I'll make breakfast for him later. You can keep doing your stuff and enjoy the rest of the day since the girls are not back yet.

—B-But...

—Don't worry. I'll take care of him.- Said staring at the man with a smile, crawling his cheek. It felt so intimate that she had to look away.

—I see. Ejem... See you later Charles.

She left the room, thinking about what she just saw... Then remembered she finally had a day for herself, so she fixed her clothes and left.

She would definitely thank Charles later.


End file.
